1 -The Ice Queen's Lover
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: Feeling depressed that his friends are all dating and leaving him to feel like a fifth wheel, Jayce wanders about aimlessly the Institute halls. His lonely adventure has him stumbling head over heels for one of the most feared females in the League as he tries to win her heart.
1. Prologue

A/N: A reader said they couldn't wait until I made this an actual story. Their comment made me all giddy, I love it when people tell me what they thought or what they'd like to read from me. Anyways, this is the origin story of how Jayce begins courting Lissandra.

* * *

Party rewards weekends were always the busiest times at the Institute. It allowed teams from the same city-state to work together and gather rewards for their homelands. It was the nights after the last match that was dull. All participating champions had to stay the entire weekend in Institute designated rooms but were allowed to roam about the shopping and eating areas.

The tavern, The Twisted Myth, was quite popular for those that were looking for peace and quiet. The atmosphere was dark and relaxing. Vi loved the rustic smell of it, you just could not find a tavern like this in Piltover. She sighed happily and flopped down into one of the booths at the back. She grinned across the table at the blonde couple sitting there.

"Ez, what up, man?" She winked at him and smoothed back her hair; glad she had left her gauntlets in her room. The young man flushed and rolled his eyes, they both knew she had just ruined his and Lux's private date. The blonde girl giggled and nibbled her snacks. She gave Ezreal a peck on the cheek before bouncing up as she saw her brother calling her over. She waved a goodbye to her boyfriend and Vi.

Ezreal smiled dreamily before sitting up straighter and grabbed his drink. He took a small sip and looked around. He frowned softly and put the glass down.

"Vi, where's Jayce? I thought he was going to meet us for drinks while Cait does paperwork…" The disappointment was easily heard tinting his voice. Vi frowned softly and shook her head, sighing and calling over the waitress.

"I don't know, kid. He's been acting really weird lately. Real depressed like…" She ordered her usual as Ezreal bit his lip gently. He frowned softly and groaned, suddenly realizing what was up with their mutual friend.

"Vi, have you noticed he hasn't been real confident and flirty lately. Just gets real quiet and distant, like he's avoiding all of us? He won't even say hi to me after a match." She nodded slowly, fixing her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, what're you getting at?"

"I think he's lonely."

"Well, that's his own fault, he refuses to hang out." Ezreal groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Vi, you're not getting my point. This started about three weeks ago, when he saw us coming back from that double date. He seemed real shocked to see us both in relationships."

"Wait, you're saying he's avoiding us because we're both dating someone?"

"Well, yeah. The three of us used to go out together as single friends. Now that I'm dating Lux and you and Cait are a thing, he doesn't want to get in the way." Vi frowned at this, suddenly feeling terrible. It made a lot of sense, Jayce was a flirty pain in the butt but he was still a gentleman. He would never want to hinder his friend's love lives by taking up their time.

"Wow, I suddenly feel like a jerk for being happy."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Vi suddenly perked up once the conversation had ended.

"We should find him a girl. A real looker! She doesn't even need to be another champ!"

"Are you sure that'll work?"

"Absolutely! Who else knows his type better than us?!"


	2. Nice Try

A/N:Short chapter. Sorry, it's so late that it's early here. Warning: Jayce being a dumbass.

* * *

Jayce walked the halls in the more deserted part of the institute. It was far from the beautiful common areas that were filled with flowers and music. This section instead was adorned with a shaded atrium full of fountains and statues. The loveliness of the craftsmanship did little to raise his dampened spirits, leaving him to sigh depressively in peace.

He was extremely happy for his friends, he wished them the world. He never wanted anything less than happiness for them. That did not change the fact that he felt slightly forgotten. The notion was absurd and he knew it but he still could not let it go.

His tired eyes slipped shut. He had had a hard match and was feeling achy. He kept walking, feeling safe about not walking into anything. His sense of safety was suddenly swept out from under as he slipped on a slick surface. He hissed in pain and opened his eyes as he felt his boots hit something soft. A flush crept across his cheeks as he stared up into the face of the resident Ice Witch.

He desperately wanted to apologize; hitting a woman in anyway outside of a battlefield was so ungentlemanly. Unfortunately, his throat had seemed to close up on him and he had lost all knowledge of how to speak. He was left just staring at her with his mouth agape.

The sight of the woman before him was heavenly. She was out of her armored dress and only wore one of simple silk. It covered everything yet lay so close to allow every detail to be visable. The Ice Witch was simply sitting there on the edge of a fountain with her hair loose as she brushed it. He had not noticed her because her blue skin and slate dress had helped her blend into the scenery. He only just now realized that he had slipped on a trail of ice coming from her bare feet.

He blinked slowly as he looked at her face now that she did not have her helmet. She was absolutely stunning. Her skin was smooth except for the scars over her red eyes. He swallowed painfully as he noticed the distant, unfocused look to her eyes and realized she was blind. His heart fluttered madly as his brain thought about what an amazingly powerful woman she was to be able to fight the way she does without her sight.

"M-my apologies, Little Frost Flower." He said softly as he got to his feet, not sure what to call her. No one in the League actually knew her true name. He focused on that while trying to ignore how hot his skin felt, "I did not see you. I never meant to bump into you like that." He shifted his weight as she turned her face towards him. He could not look away from her lovely features. Though, he had to ask himself why he was being so civil with her? This woman was a ruthless monster, yet, that only made her more appealing. What was wrong with him? She went against everything he stood for!

She turned her face away once more, ignoring him. He felt a little hurt but the spark that came from trying to get a woman's attention was finally back. He dusted himself off before taking a seat on the fountain but sat a respectable distance away from her.

"Your hair is lovely. You must take wonderful care of it." She ignored his compliment and kept brushing. The rejection made his heart flutter faster; he just had to learn her name.

"It's quite lovely on this side of the institute. Do you visit here often?" Silence.

"That dress is quite fetching. I mistook you for one of the beautiful goddess statues." He snapped his eyes shut and shook his head. He had no idea where that terrible line came from; he had to hold back a disappointed groan. He reopened them just in time to see her stand up to leave. Fear of losing his only chance to talk to her stabbed at his chest.

"W-wait! I'm sorry, please don't be upset." He reached out for her but she was already turning away. His hope spiked as he caught a glimpse of her blush an icy blue color before she turned from him and strode regally away. He sat there dumbfounded as a lovestruck look pasted itself on his face. He knew then and there that he wanted to melt the Ice Queen's frozen heart.


	3. Best of Friends

A/N: Jayce loves his friends but they're starting onto the road to being a nervous wreck.

* * *

Jayce hummed softly as he walked down the hall to his room in the Piltover wing of the Institute. He fidgeted with his glove slightly as he thought over what had just happened. He was horribly embarrassed at how he had acted towards her. He had not relied on bad pickup lines since he was fifteen. He had made a total idiot of himself and disrespected her intelligence by even trying them.

He sighed and shook his head. He knew that he would need to try harder to keep his head next time. The way to charm a lady was with kind actions and good manners. Perhaps he would get a second chance tomorrow at the lunch Jarvan IV was throwing to celebrate Demacia's victory over a dispute with Noxus. He needed to prove to her that he was more than just a flirty male.

Jayce was jerked from his planning by sudden contact. An arm hooked about either of his own, making a human chain. He blinked in surprise, gazing switching between Vi and Ezreal who were to either side of him. He opened his mouth to ask what they wanted but his jaw clicked shut as Vi smirked while stroking her fingers up his chest teasingly, making him blush.

"Hey there, Lover Boy. You stood us up." She purred and nipped his ear. It was a little game she enjoyed playing to fluster him as a reminder of a very awkward drunken one night stand a few years back. Now she claimed that she used it to tease him and get what she wanted, never telling anyone that it was how she gauged his true current mood. The soft embarrassed chuckle mixed with the smile he gave her told her that he was in a rather pleasant mood, making him easier to talk to.

"Yeah, Pal. You totes owe us a hangover." Ezreal chuckled as he tugged on his older friend's arm. The older male could only smile and shake his head at the playful antics. He pulled his arms from their grip and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, smiling softly. He looked them over suspiciously. The looked rather buzzed and he found himself untrusting of their intentions, they were known to play pranks on him while drunk.

"My sincerest apologies, you two. A situation in vital need of my expertise came up and I simply could not make it to our little gathering." He smiled softly and his companions grinned knowingly.

"Oh really? what's her name, Lover Boy?" Vi quickly grew louder in her excitement as she nudged him in the ribs. He winced in pain but simply shook his head. He sighed sadly and gazed up at the cross-vaulted ceilings of the corridor.

"I honestly could not tell you. I never got her name. She never spoke a word." His two companions gave him a surprised look. Ezreal pulled back slightly and pouted.

"You didn't ask her name? That's not like you." Jayce chuckled softly and shook his head.

"She was quite the silent type. It was almost as if she never even saw me." He smirked for a split second at his personal joke. The expression faltered slightly as he thought over what had happened with the Ice Witch. He wanted to ask his friends how he could get through to her but that would only open him up to endless ridicule about his choice; he just could not deal with that right now.

He clicked his tongue and grinned, making his stride longer. He wanted to stop focusing on his failures of the night and catch up with his friends. He guided them towards the tavern as he wanted to shift the focus from him to his friends. His tapped his gloved fingers along their shoulders to get their attention.

"Alright then, you two, I told you about my evening. Now, how did yours go? What were you two up to?"

"Girl watching!" The slurred words tumbled out of both their mouths at the same time. Jayce frowned softly at the answer and shook his head.

"You two do realize that's rude and disrespectful to your lady friends, right?" They laughed softly at his concern, Ezreal nodding as Vi patted Jayce's lower back playfully. She twisted under his arm slightly and smirked at him.

"Not for us, Moron. We were finding you a nice girl." She raised a hand and flicked his nose, "So you'd quit bein' so mopey all the time." The confession made Jayce's eyes widen slightly in surprise. He smiled softly and played with Vi's bangs. His friends' concern and need to help was heart lightening. He chuckled softly at the situation his formally depressed state had gotten them in when he felt Ezreal tug on his coat playfully. Jayce rolled his eyes, his friends always acted so differently while tipsy.

"Yes, Ez, need something?"

"Nah. But I was just thinking how we don't have to find you a girl now most likely. We just gotta find your mystery girl and convince her you're a great guy." Jayce stiffened as he listened to the blond, his companions not feeling his rigid posture. A strange sense of anxiety and need for secrecy filled him. He knew that they could never learn who had stolen his heart; association with the cruel Ice Witch was highly frowned upon by every faction.

"So, when you going to show us who this girl is?" Jayce's eye twitched at the question but he quickly smothered his apprehension with a playful look.

"Now, now. It's not a real mystery if you're not strung along for a while. It's just no fun." He mentally slapped himself. He had just unwittingly issued a challenge to the two people who refused to back down at all costs.

"You're on!" Oh, how he hated his own stupidity. He was rather glad they were headed to the tavern, he needed a drink; badly.


	4. Second Chances

A/n: sorry it took a bit. Went out of town then had to come back to a bunch of homework. I hope you like this chapter. I hate asking but I really do love getting comments. It's very encouraging, and gives me ideas for the story.

* * *

A low groan escaped Jayce as he sat up in his bed. His head ached and so did the rest of him. He scrunched up his eyes as he shifted under his heavy comforter. As he moved, he felt a strong arm tighten around his waist. The movement made him grunt and slowly open his eyes to look down. He was not alarmed to see Vi clinging to him, it was not unusual for him and his two friends to pass out in the same bed after a night of drinking. He just hated how clingy Vi was, surprisingly Ezreal was not a cuddler.

Sighing softly, he reached down and gently removed Vi's arm from his waist. He tucked it next to her pillow before he crawled out from under the blanket. Once out, he slowly made his way off the bed and went around the edge to tuck his friends in. If he had a slight hangover then theirs would be much worse. He wanted them to sleep it off, they deserved the break.

He yawned widely and stretched his arms up. He felt the pull in his muscles, relieving the pressure building with the stiffness of sleeping. He loved the dull after-ache that came with each stretch. The simple gesture helped him relax and eased some of the pain in his head. He was starting to feel more conscious now.

The vague need to know the time nagged at his brain. He blinked blurry eyes as he looked his clock, trying to see straight enough to properly read the time displayed. His heart started to beat fast as the time finally came into focus, portraying the late hour. He clenched his teeth and hissed, it was getting close to the time for the Demacian lunch.

Trying to get his head together, he stumbled towards his closest and removed his suit. He grabbed it and headed for the bathroom connected to the bedroom, he had time for a short shower. He hung his suit on the towel rack as he shut and locked the door. He set the shower then began to strip as his mind began to wonder. He stepped under the water and let it wash over him, the steady stream of it helping his headache.

He raised his arms to run his fingers through his hair, stretching achy arm and back muscles. He liked to feel the water pool in his hair and soak in. The strange act helped him relax and think. He was nervous about the lunch. What if the Ice Witch was not there? He would miss another chance to talk to her. Though, then again, what if she was there? How would he act? Would he make a fool of himself again?

He grunted and shook his head as he started to wash his hair. Why was it that all the hard questions came in the shower? Most people found the answers to their problems in the shower, not make them bigger. Was this constant wave of lacking self-confidence his future now?

He quickly ignored that question. He could not focus on his many shortcomings if he was going to do this properly. He had to get a handle on the situation. His only problem was that he had never been so completely dumbfounded by a woman before. She was breathtaking; he did not know how to fight against the spell of her beauty and silent charm.

He quietly berated himself as he shut off the shower. He grabbed his towel and quickly began to dry off. He looked over at his white suit and was glad that he had not had to use it in combat. Its pristine look got dirty so easily.

He huffed softly at his ability to get sidetracked so easily and dropped his towel to pool around his ankles. He quickly began to dress. He fixed it to himself just the way he liked and smiled into the mirror. The smile quickly turned into a nervous frown. He just did not see the confidence he was looking for when he smiled. He found himself grateful that the woman of his dreams was blind and would not see how nervous he was.

J~*~L

Jayce took a calming breath as he entered the main banquet hall. He took a moment to focus his mind and looked about. He grew nervous as he did not see the Ice Witch anywhere to be found in the room. He sighed sadly and headed for a vacant table. As he walked, he heard hushed whispers to the right of him and looked over. He saw two servers whispering and pointing at the other entrance where the beautiful, frosty Ice Witch stood atop low steps of ice.

He watched the servers scuttled off as the Ice Witch started towards the table he had been heading towards. He smiled nervously and walked towards her. He saw her stop as he neared and his heart raced. He quickly yet gallantly stepped towards the table and pulled out the chair closest to her.

"Allow me, M'lady." He watched her stiff at his offer. He hoped he had not offended her with his gesture. He felt himself stop breathing as he waited for her reply. He silently breathed in relief as she nodded, moving to sit down. He quickly moved the chair in under her so she would not fall. He waited until she was comfortable before softly inquiring of her.

"May I join M'lady for lunch?" His chest constricted as she simply sat there. He felt as if she would deny him that simple treat. His blood rushed as she slowly nodded her reply. He smiled brightly as he took a seat, thanking her softly. Perhaps this would not go so badly after all.

L~*~J

Lissandra was an overly patient woman with the ability to put up with most any irritation to build a reputation. Though, even with this fine trait, she found political celebrations unbearable. Under normal circumstances, the victory feast would make her vilely ill. The boastfulness of the Demacian prince made her frozen crawl up her icy limbs. She could not see herself willingly wanting to go to such an event. Despite this, she was still a woman with some feelings and there was simply something unexplainable about being invited to something even when you were hated.

She smiled softly as she entered the banquet hall, feeling the air take an icy chill. The ice forming below her feet and carrying her sensed the presence of tables nearby. The table was by itself so no one would bother her and try to chase her off. She could not command her true fearsome potential and air of importance in this institute of truces. It was slightly sickening.

She moved towards a chair, wishing to sit down when she suddenly stopped. She felt a unhostile presence close by and felt the movement of a chair being pulled out from the table. She blinked unseeing eyes beneath her helmet in confusion. What was this person up to?

"Allow me, M'lady." The words were spoken in a soft, well-mannered familiar sounding voice. She knew it was Jayce, she had had him on her team many a time. The events of the previous night and his feeble attempts at flirting with her suddenly came to mind. She had thought him perhaps drunk and confused previously but now his pleasant offer and chivalrous act came as a shock to Lissandra's system. No one ever greeted her politely or acted respectfully on their own accord. For once, she was taken by surprise and felt herself thanking him silently with a quick nod.

She began to sit as he properly pushed the chair in under her. She had half expected him to pull some stupid trick by taking the chair from under her but it never came. His sincerity was concerning her. What would someone as hopelessly deluded and optimistic as him want with her?

"May I join M'lady for lunch?" The question was even-toned and had a slightly hopeful tinge to it, once more taking her by surprise. Lissandra felt herself slightly untrusting but ignored it. She nodded once more and rested her frozen claws, folded together, atop the smooth tablecloth. She heard him thank her before taking a seat a respectful distance away. This was a strange day but far from bad so far.


	5. Twisting Views

A/N: hi, classes are finally over. meaning I can continue this story! also, should Vi and Ezreal find out in this story (making Loyalty an AU) or have them find out separately in loyalty and the story I have planned for Ezreal?

* * *

Jayce felt antsy, th need to fidget was intense. He used all his training in self-discipline to keep from picking at his cufflinks. He knew that if he wanted to earn her favor then he would have to me on his best behavior.

He took a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves. He swallowed thickly as he tried to push back his apprehension. He gently bit the right side of his lip gently, quickly finding himslef glad that she could not see his stress tell. He quickly grabbed his cloth napkin to busy his fidgetty hands as he spoke up.

"I must apologize, M'lady." He started slow, trying to stay calm and formal. His soft apology quickly grabbed her attention. Lissandra turned her face towards him and waited for him to continue. She was unused to anyone taking an interest in her, especially a young man that made his mark on the world as a hero.

"I seemed to have lost my head last evening while we were talking. It was rude of me to cause such an insult to you by speaking to you in such a demeaning way. I truly meant no offence; I do hope that you can forgive me." Jayce did not expect an answer, he simply wished to let her know his thoughts. He felt his heart skip a few beats as her icy voice filled his ears.

"Though childish, you provided no offence. It is quite flattering to catch the eye of a young man." speaking her piece, she appeared to be ignoring him as their waitress arrived. The girl was skittish and awkward due to Lissandra's presence. Jayce ignored the strange behavior as he was lost in what the Ice Witch had just said. His face felt warm though the rest of him shivered at her voice. He had never felt like this around anyone. When it came his time to order food, he said some meal from memory though now he could not recall what he had ordered.

Trying to overcome the haze in his mind, he suddenly realized Javan was speaking. Though, for the life of him, he could not comprehend what the man was saying. Once again,Lissandra seemed to take over his senses. He could not look away from her. He found himself wishing she was not wearing her hat so that he could see her lovely face once more. His mind drifting to her lovely figure in that form-fitting dress from the previous evening, making him feel hot.

He shook his head to clear it as the food came. How long had he been staring at her? He tried not to focus on the question, it was worrisome.

He turned his attention to the rest of the dining hall where the other champions were sitting. He was amazed own many showed up. His eyes widened and his chest clenched painfully as he spotted Caitlyn at the far end of the room. Vi and Ezreal had just arrive and we're greeting her. He prayed the dark corner Lissandra had chosen would be enough to hide him from them. He knew his white suit made him stand out and he really did not feel like childishly hiding under the table just to avoid them.

"Worried about being seen with me, Jayce?" The chill shot up his spine once again with the sound of her voice.

"N-no, of course not, M'lady." His awkward denial made Lissandra smile. She could sense his desire to be near her yet he was also filled with nervousness and apprehension at being seen together.

Lissandra was blind not stupid, she knew the ridicule that people went through after socializing with her. She often laughed at their misfortune because they always tried to ruin her plans. She found it most strange that she did not feel the same now when thinking about it happening to him.

Lissandra felt her own dose of apprehension fill her. She found herself unsure if she wished to keep socializing with the young Piltoverian. He was starting to awaken long dead human feelings within her, which she was finding most disturbing. She had killed those emotions centuries ago because they got in the way of her work. She could not have some young man ruining her lifelong plans completely with his gentle charm.

She had to stop this. But how? Piltoverian were known for not giving up. She would have to destroy his interest in her. It was the only way.


	6. Self Doubt

A/N:Hiya, sorry it's so late. my life has been rather crazy. I am so sorry that this is only a filler chapter. I didn't want you getting worried I wouldn't continue

* * *

Chapter 5

Jayce's plate lay nearly untouched as he gazed in awe at Lissandra as she ate. She delicately cut each piece of her steak and then chewed it with proper elegance. He was once again completely dumbstruck by this elegance. With each movement of hers, he felt his confidence in earning her heart melt away. He found himself sure that his heart had picked the wrong woman.

He pulled his eyes away from her and looked down at his own food. He steeled his nerves against his own unease and forced himself to eat. The lovely food tasted bland and unsettling in his stomach. The frustration soon became too much. He sighed and stood up. He turned to Lissandra and bowed politely.

"Please excuse me, M'lady. I just remembered that I must be somewhere. Thank you kindly for allowing me this time with you." The ice witch simply dipped her head and kept eating as Jayce left.

He quickly yet quietly left the dining hall and headed out to the gardens. He needed to get his head in order and it just was not happening in there. Irrational thoughts filled his head with every step, each one picking up pace until he was doing a half-jog down the hall.

He gritted his teeth in discomfort and shut his eyes as he finally slipped outside. The lingering remnants of his hangover protested and he could only sigh. He pulled away from the building and walked into the maze of massive plants. He knew it was easy to get lost in the mess of vegetation but this only helped him realize that he wanted to be lost. Being lost could make a person so free and free growing vegetation was a rarity in a city of hextech like Piltover.

*J~L*

Jayce was not sure how long he had been in the maze or how long he had been sitting at the fountain in the maze's center. He did not really care to either. The heat of the sun was slight and the breeze was cool.

Bowtie hanging limply around his neck, he smiled softly as he leaned his head back and just felt the wind brush against him. It was this type of atmosphere that he loved best. It always seemed to calm him, the breeze taking all irrational thoughts with it as it blew by. This time, it took his fears about Lissandra away.

Jayce shifted as he sat on the edge of the diamond-shaped fountain. His slacks rolled up to just under his knees, he moved his feet in the crystal-clear water. He loved the feel of water moving against skin, it was so relaxing. It was a strange habit he had picked up when he knew to think something through. Now was as good a time as any, the troubles of the day needed to be worked out.

With a distracted hum, he stripped down to just his dress shirt and slacks. He folded the rest of his clothes and laid them about a foot away. He gently bit his bottom lip as he contemplated his situation aloud.

"Rather than simply getting upset about the whole matter I really should just look at both sides." He leaned back on his elbows on the wide ledge of the fountain and turned his head to the right.

"Alright, on the one hand, this woman is horribly evil and will probably reject me anyways or kill me." He twisted his head to the left, "But on the other hand, she's beautiful and really doesn't seem all that bothered by me. Every person has at least a bit of good in them. I bet I could find it in her." He looked to the right again.

"But, she is an Iceborn so maybe there is no good to find. If I try to start something with her I may just end up getting used. Do I really want to go through something like? Getting attached can bring such bitter sorrow." He ran his hand along the inside of his right thigh, bitter memories making an old wound ache.

"I have to stop thinking like that." He jerked his hand away, "If I gave up on an experiment just because I didn't like the odds, I wouldn't be a scientist. This has grand potential and I owe it to myself to try. I cannot cower and hide from a relationship all my life. She shows an interest in me, I'd be a fool not to test the waters." He sat up quickly and grinned. His self-confidence rushed back in full force and he was not going to chase it away.

He clicked his tongue and focused on the water once more. His eyes followed the patterns on the mosaic glass floor of the fountain as his mind raced with plans to win Lissandra's heart or at the very least her trust. He had less than twenty-four hours to at least snag her attention before all the champions went home.


	7. Foolhardy Heart

A/N: I would just like to say i feel like a horrible person for not updating. things have been crazy over here and I have just not had time. I am so sorry.

* * *

Jayce clicked his tongue as he got dressed once more and made himself presentable. His mind raced with what needed to be done. He was still feeling a bit self-conscious but did his best to ignore it. He never faltered in his endeavors and he did not plan on starting now.

He grabbed his things and headed through the maze out into the main courtyard of the Institute. He ran a slightly shaky hand through his hair as he decided where to go. He had been watching the sun during his time at the fountain and knew he had spent at least two hours there. This meant that the meal was over and that the ice witch would have wandered off.

He slipped though one of the open glass doors connecting the courtyard to the secondary foyer of the Institute. His eyes drifted to all the many hallways that lead out of it. He came to a stop in the central star shape on the floor in the middle of the foyer. His focus began to flicker between the Freljord wing and the hall that lead to the garden of statues where he had first met the woman.

He felt conflicted between the two choices. His scientific mind began to take over, filling his head with facts and logic about the situation. The witch was hated by other Freljord champions and seemed to like being by herself anyway. She had seemed quite comfortable all alone relaxing amongst the statues and flowing water of the fountains. The uncommon indoor courtyard is where she would most likely be so that was his destination.

His heart fluttered as the memory of her sitting at the fountain. She had been so beautiful despite the scarring by her eyes. She had looked so relaxed and peaceful, so different than her self in combat. Both her sides intrigued him deeply but he found himself yearning for her hidden soft side that he had stumbled upon. His mind could only imagine the mysteries she withheld from the rest of the world and he so wished to uncover them.

He flushed softly and shook his head as his mind went from fascination to filthy in a matter of seconds after thinking such things. He took a slow breath to calm his racing heart as he remembered the close lying dress she wore the night before. One could claim it left little to the imagination but he could only say that the dress spiked his imagination into very interesting directions.

Forcing the filthy conflicting thoughts from his mind, he turned towards the corridor that lead to the statue courtyard. He took a step towards it but had to stop abruptly when he heard his name called. His body stiffened with anxiety, the need to stay fought the need to run. He straightened up and turned towards the one that called to him. A sigh escaping him as he saw the entire Piltover team walking towards him.

It should not have taken him as strange that they were all together and calling out to him but he could not help but feel unnerved by the situation. He forced a smile onto his lips as he greeted them with a nod and began to walk towards them. His eyes were drawn to the massive pout on Ezreal's face.

"Dude, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" The frantic tone in the young man's voice made Jayce uncomfortably shift his weight. He looked to Caitlyn to see the severity of the situation and was not pleased by what he saw.

"Why? Our matches don't start for another hour." He tried to keep his own frantic tone out of his voice as he felt incredible antsy to go find the ice witch. He stiffened up once more as Vi lunged forward and grabbed him by the furry coat collar. He blinked rapidly as she began to shake him angrily.

"No it ain't, Jay! They're cancelling all matches and making us all head home! Can you believe this? We gotta give up our matches just because of some stupid border control issues?!"

The jarring movement of the mighty woman shaking him was rather distracting, leaving the words to take longer than usual to sink into Jayce's mind. An epiphany followed shortly after, causing his eyes to widen as he gasped in horror. He quickly shoved her away and ran desperately for the hall that had the statue courtyard. He knew he was being irrational, he knew that logically there would be countless more times to speak with the Ice Witch at the Institute but suddenly found himself unable to live without talking to her one last time.

He needed to know he had a chance to at least possible earn her frozen heart. Though, how could he earn her heart if they could not speak to each other outside of the Institute? No one knew when this border issue would resolve and when the Institute would reopen. Everyone knew that the Ice Witch was from Freljord but no one knew which part she came from. This was his last chance to ask how to gain her favor.

He stumbled stupidly through the long corridor. He blinked as he ran, everything looked so different in the daylight. The stunning statues did not hold his attention for long as he searched desperately for the blue-skinned woman. His eyes scanned every statue as he checked around ever fountain. He was beginning to lose hope until he suddenly heard the soft crackling of water turning to ice.

He followed the sound until he came upon a large fountain hidden away in the shadows. His eyes lit up in wonder and relief as he spotted her by the fountain. Disappointment filled him as he saw her in her combat dress but he stuffed it down as he forced himself to catch his breath. His lungs hurt from running and his body shivered from the effort to calm himself. He walked slowly towards her as her claws played with the icy surface of the fountain water.

"Most strange. We are all ordered to leave yet the first thing you do is come to me." The first part of the conversation escaping her shocked him. He was not used to her speaking first in the short time he had come to know her. He walked close and knelt down on one knee before her. He blinked rapidly and spoke slowly as he tried to force his thoughts into order.

"Yes, M'lady. I seem to be acting a little strange as of late and I fear you are the reason. I so hate to be a bother to such a busy woman but I have something I must do. I cannot leave this place until I have told you the plea of my heart. It is a bit cliche but it has happened all the same." His chest tightened in fear, "I came here to ask for the chance to court you, M'lady."

Lissandra's sightless eyes widened under her heavy helmet. She sat up straighter in surprise and turned her face towards him. Conflict filled her, she wished to rid herself of him but also wished for him to fulfill his offer and court her. She swallowed and made the only compromise.

"You wish to court me, simple inventor? You must prove your resolve to me."

"I will do almost anything to do so, M'lady. So long as it does not bring harm to my home or my friends." She nodded at his words, his loyalty only made him more enticing.

"Of course, child of Piltover." She stood as she lowered her hand, cupping his jaw in her claws, "Come to the grand Shattersilt mountain in Freljord. Come alone and with only the minimum of supplies." Lissandra mentally sighed as she put these restrictions on him. Most males would only do so much for a female and most modern males would never do such foolish things to obtain said female. This was her plan to rid herself of him.

Jayce hissed softly as she gripped his jaw. The icy touch of her skin against his felt like he was burning. The pain did little to deter him, the same was of her restrictions. He swallowed thickly as his eyes drifted closed.

"As you wish, M'lady. You ask a fair price." Her challenge had been accepted and Lissandra had been left speechless.


	8. Journey Towards the Unknown

A/N: Everyone I am so sorry about not updating. I had a certain day I wanted to get chapters out but things have not worked out. My summer has not gone as I have wished. My family's been extremely sick and it has put a dampener on my writing. This chapter was supposed to be longer but then I don't know when it would get out so I'll just have to post them separately. This chapter's just a sign that I'm still work on it.

* * *

Jayce collapsed back onto his bed now that he was back at his lab in Piltover. His eyes slipped shut as he took a deep breath. He felt his heart race in his chest as he thought over what he had to do. His body shuddered just thinking about it, he hated the cold.

His eyes slowly opened and he blinked them. A question filled his mind: if he hated the cold so much then why was he attracted to an ice witch? He could only groan in reply and move his hands to cover his face. He was very confused and not sure what he was really doing.

He sighed and let his arms flop down to his side. He laid there for several minutes, just staring into the metallic void of his ceiling. He lost himself in the different hues of color as he built up his resolve to go. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, sitting up. He flex his muscles before standing and stretching out, mind wandering to plan what was needed for his journey.

Lissandra had told him minimal supplies. This told him food, warm clothes, and low-tech climbing gear. Unfortunately, this registered also as no mercury hammer. He was not fond of the idea of going to someplace as dangerous as the Freljord without his hammer but he'd have to. It was here that he started to despise his romantic side; anything for love.

He shook his head in disgust but lowered his arms. He had taken a shower when he arrived home and dressed in warm clothes so that was not an issue. He needed to pack, though he supposed that would prove little difficulty with how little he was bringing. Ignoring his issue with his predicament, he fetched a shoulder bag from under his bed; he used it on rare occasions that he went exploring with Ezreal. He laid it atop the bed and opened it. He set inside it a full change of clothes, some rope, and a few stakes to fasten into rocks. He grumbled softly to himself as he grabbed the bag before he turned from the bed and walked into his small kitchen.

Jayce went through his mental check list of foods that would take little space in his pack and that would not spoil. His mind drifted to the effects that non-spoiling food may have on his person but he quickly moved to ignore the thought. He snatched up the needed foodstuffs and slipped them into organized areas of his bag. He grabbed a few water bottles and slipped them into one of the bag's inner pockets that would keep the fluids from freezing.

He walked over to his counter by the sink and grabbed a cup of coffee. He leaned against the counter with his side pressed to the edge. He drank it slowly as he went over the contents of his bag once more. He was still uncomfortable about not having his hammer but he would make due. He shook his head and finished his coffee as he worked to carefully reorganize his bag for easy access.

He sighed and rinsed out his mug before resting it to dry. He straightened up and took a deep breath to calm his slightly frazzled nerves. He snatched up his bag and deftly slung it diagonally over his shoulders. He clenched his fists before heading into his lab. He went to his work bench and grabbed his warm combat gloves. He slipped them on before grabbing his coat and a pair of his work goggles, letting the goggles hang around his neck until he required them to protect his eyes from frozen winds of the Freljord.

He held his coat under his arm and pulled at the collar of his turtleneck as a writing pad on his desk caught his eye. He contemplated it for a moment before reaching down and dragging it across the table to him. He picked up a pen and wrote a small note explain he would be missing for a while because he was looking for something in the Freljord. He laid the pen next to the paper just in case one of his friends came over to check on him, he did not want them to get worried.

He shifted his weight as he looked around his lab for a moment. He had always been so logical in everything he did. He now found himself asking where that logic had wandered off to. Everything told him that this entire crusade for the witch's heart was foolish ridiculous yet he could not turn from his faulty quest. He could only shake his head at his actions as he stepped out of his door, locking it before taking the step of his illogical journey to his his heart's desire.

~*~J-L~*~

Ezreal chuckled softly as he watched an exhausted Quinn happily collapse into the booth across the table from him. He shook his head and pushed a drink towards her. She smiled and nodded to him as she took it as Valor settled down on the back of the bench next to her shoulder. The Demacian fed her friend a treat before looking at Ezreal.

"Thanks for meeting me, Ez. I know this place is quite aways from Piltover."

"Not a problem. I needed to come here for some supplies anyways." He replied softly as he held up a hand to thwart her apology, "Now, what did you want to see me about?"

The question made the young woman frown and her feathered companion fluff up. She grew quiet and looked about before leaning forward. She motioned for Ezreal to join her, waiting until he did before continuing.

"As you know, I just returned from a recon mission in the Freljord a few weeks ago. I stumbled upon some pretty disturbing stuff while visiting the city of Queen Lissandra."

"Really? I met her once, she seemed rather nice despite being so cold."

"It's all an act, I swear. Something really wrong is going on there and I don't like it. Dark things are hidden under the covers of that pretty city and I don't think Queen Ashe has a clue." She took a small mouthful of her drink and grimaced, "I was chased out of the city by what can only be described as a shadow guard. I fled into the tundras to head back to Demacia. While trying to get through the blizzard, I was chased, I swear I was. It was that crazy ice witch from the League. She was searching for me with not very pleasant intentions."

Ezreal shivered at the story. He was not a fan of the Ice Witch, she creeped out the more normal members of the League and even a few of the not so normal. He could not imagine such a woman chasing after him, made his skin crawl.

"What does this have to do with me, Quinn?"

"I want your help to discover what's going on in that city. Something's super fishy and I don't like it. You're the only other person I know that has the skills to help me get into that city undetected so I can get to the bottom of this. You in, kid?" The need for adventure overcame Ezreal's fear, making him smirk.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it, girl."

* * *

A/n: the part about quin being chased is from her official journal 


	9. Falling to You

A/N: I am a horrible person, I know. I've put this off way too long, which sucks because I love this story. Here's another chapter, please forgive me. I wanted more detail but didn't want to make you wait any more.

* * *

Jayce glared into the snowy distance spread out before him. He reached up and tied the scarf over his face a bit tighter to keep his face warm. He had already been treading through the thick snow of the Freljord for more than a few days. His body felt numb from the cold, keeping back the exhausted aches he knew were there. A new respect for Freljord tribes grew in him with each passing minute.

He rubbed his gloved hands against his thighs to fight against the cold creeping in. He gritted his teeth as he tried spy the mountain he was looking for through the growing blizzard. The one he was looking for was not well known and said to hold mystical treasures within it. This trip felt like a worse idea the longer he stayed but he refused to go back on his word. He would find the Ice Witch, even if it killed him.

He sighed softly, the hot breath flowing against his scarf and warming his skin. He adjusted his goggles and swiped away the snow and frost that clung to them. He relaxed slightly now that he was able to see again. He ignored the shiver that ran through him and tried to focus on his direction again.

Something felt off in the wind and it was very distracting. He shook his head, trying to get the feeling to go away; it was not very scientific. He pushed it down and trudged on, keeping a close eye on his compass. He sneered angrily as the snow swirled about him, the visibility was murder. It picked at nerves that were already raw from exhaustion and hunger. His souring mood kept his focus narrowed, making the world about him start to dwindle. His preoccupied mind was unobservant of the shift in color off to the side of him; something was moving in the blizzard.

The sound filled his ears before anything else. A vicious growl of territorial rage split the snow-silenced air. Jayce grabbed the basic survival knife off his belt mere seconds before a solid mass barreled into him. The force was jarring as he was slammed into the snow covered ground a few feet away onto his stomach. He heard a loud crack but did not feel the agony of snapping bone to go along with it, only felt the dull ache of impact. He forced himself onto his back with a grunt, tightening his hold on his knife. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was glad he had not fallen on it.

He focused in on the creature before him. His eyes widened in confusion as he looked it over. It resembled Nunu's yeti but grey with tusks and long claws. The vision made him hiss in frustration. This creature was big and the odds that he was going to do well in a fight with it were very low. He could already feel his limbs numbing from laying in the snow but still felt to winded to stand up.

The creature roared loudly and started to stalk closer. It's rage-filled eyes watched Jayce, unobservant of the rest of the world. The world about them felt as if it disappeared as both man and beast slowly stood to their full heights. The visible difference between them was concerning but Jayce forced the feeling away. Jayce's mind started picking out main points in the creature's body that he could hit to help him win.

Jayce took a step forward. His eyes widened slightly as the ground gave way slightly. He hoped that it was simply the snow moving beneath his boot but subconsciously he knew that was not the truth. His focus was quickly shifted to the yeti-like creature as it came charging towards him. Jayce quickly sidestepped as it attempted to bodyslam him. The impact of the creature hitting the ground sent enough vibrations to knock Jayce off his feet once more.

The world seemed to plummet beneath him as the crack from earlier rang out in a nerve wracking echo. The ground gave way, sending Jayce, snow, and the yeti down into the darkness of a glistening black ice cavern. Jayce cried out as his stomach clenched and twisted uncomfortably. He could hear the anxious roar of the yeti as it fell as well not too far from him. Jayce could only clench his eyes shut and grit his teeth as he descended deep into the hallow. He hated his scientific mind as it calculated the possibility of him getting out of this in one piece.

A snag in his fall seemed to happen at once all too quickly and yet as if it took an eternity. The worried roar of the yeti suddenly turned to a cry agony but was abruptly cut off. Jayce opened his eyes in time to see a spire of black ice pierce through the center of the creature, locking it's face in a scene of agony.

Still falling, Jayce watched it horror as spikes of ice shot out from its core, dismembering the creature and brutalizing it. He felt sick for an entirely different reason than the fall. He was pulled from the horror trap in his mind as a cold solid substance suddenly clenched around his leg, jolting him hard enough to leave him with a temporary limp if he made it out alive, and then around his torso, leaving him suspended upside down in the air.

The sudden jolt of realization that he was not falling to his death left him panting for breath as his heart pounded in his chest. He twisted as best he could to see the ice that was holding him. He was left blinking in confusion, fear and numbing cold stealing his mind of most logic.

"Shh... Let the cold take you." The frosty whisper made a shiver pass up his spine as something slipped under his scarf and sharp cold claws soothingly stroked his throat, making it feel like his throat was freezing. His breath caught in his throat as he blinked slowly, his body feeling heavier and more tired. He blinked slowly and let his head drop back down. The vision of crimson eyes and blue lips smiling at him filled his vision before everything faded to the dark.


	10. Damned if You Do

A/N: My apologies. Just a short chapter. Hope to hear from my readers about their thoughts. It really brightens my day to read your reactions. And I could use all the day brightening I can get right now.

* * *

A soft groan escaped Jayce as consciousness slowly came back to him. He winced softly, his body aching horribly in the cold. He shivered and shifted in his laying position. He could not will his eyes open or remember how he got to this point. Though, the feel of warm fur under his bare fingers resolved the former chill.

His eyes shot open as he quickly sat up. He looked down in shock at himself. He was in nothing but his turtleneck and pants, sitting in a bed of fur skins, atop a short plateau of ice in the middle of an underground lake. His heart raced as fast as his mind with the confusion. The fact he felt comfortably warm in an ice cave was mind boggling.

He gasped softly as his back arched suddenly as sharp claws stroked possessively up his spine. A soft whine escaped him as he shivered. The claws stroked up until they were gently yet firmly gripping his hair. He whimpered softly as an icy chuckle whispered in his ear.

"You kept your word. Loyal to a fault is what you are, little inventor." Jayce whined again at the observation. He squirmed but was not released from the icy hold. His eyes were forced closed in discomfort as he forced himself to relax. Slightly panicked breaths slipped from him as he tried to get his bearings.

"I-I simply did what you asked." He whispered softly, leaning his head back so the pull on his hair was not so painful. He felt icy lips brush against his ear, pulling up into a smile. A tender kiss pressed to his skin as his hair was gently release.

"Indeed you did." Lissandra released him and returned to stroking his spine, "I had my doubts about you. Even gave you that challenge to chase you away because I was growing too attached but I do believe you have earned your right, Jayce."

Jayce's face grew hot, embarrassed that she had only been stringing him along with the challenge. Though, hearing that he had earned the honor of courting her made him feel both foolish and triumphant. He took a calming breath and let his eyes open slowly. He turned his head and looked at her as she sat next to him on the furs. He swallowed thickly as he stared into her crimson eyes.

Lissandra sensed his focus and raised her free hand. It trailed up his chest to stroke and pet his throat. Her lips pulled back slightly in a smirk as he froze slightly in panic. She shushed him gently as her claws trailed further up to cup his jaw. She leaned in and rewarded him with a slight kiss. He winced slightly as the severe cold hurt the sensitive skin of his lips but he ignored it to enjoy the pleasure that filled him.

Lissandra chuckled and broke the kiss, leaving Jayce whimpering in loss. The ice witch shook her head and stroked his hair. She hummed softly and moved her hand under her dress and grabbed a small vial. She held it up before him and bit her lip gently as she sensed him staring at it questioningly.

"A gift."

"For me?" Fear resounded in his voice as he shakily reached out and took it, "W-what is it?" She pressed her lips against his ear and chuckled softly as she shifted to brush her lips along his jaw before returning to his ear.

"It will make all your dreams of us come true." She slipped her hand over the one of his that held the vial, her thumb slowly sliding up to remove the crystal cork, "Just a tiny swallow, Jayce. It'll make it so your body can resist the cold of my own."

Jayce's hand shook in hers, he was as terrified as he was curious. He knew that taking anything from the ice witch was a bad idea but his heart nagged him gently. He turned his head slightly and looked at her fearfully, earning him a soft smile as the frozen lips pulled back. Jayce's heart pounded in his chest as he watched her, his lungs barely holding air.

"A warning though, little mortal inventor." The claws at his back stroked the dip of his lumbar region, "Once you drink this, there is no going back. You are mine forever. If ever your heart should turn from me, it will freeze and shatter." Jayce's eyes widened as he flinched. Horror filled him at her words, it only grew as he realized his resolve too continued to grow. He nodded and sat up straight, raising the vial to his lips. He took a deep breath as he readied himself.

"I ask of but one thing from you, my queen?" Lissandra purred at this, enjoying the strength of heart he displayed.

"Which is, young one?"

"That I be honored enough to know your name." She licked her lips at his request, pleased.

"Of course, Jayce." She tipped the vial up, pouring the contents into his mouth as her other hand came up and coaxed his throat to swallow. His eyes widened at the shock of the icy cold that race through his body as he was forced to swallow. He coughed desperately for air as his muscles spasmed and the vial shattered in his hand, the shards of glass easily slicing through his calloused fingers and palm. The cold shot straight to his heart, filling it and his lungs with ice. The air was forced from his lungs and panic filled him but his body felt paralyzed. The world started to dim as his blood froze, his body crumpling into Lissandra's waiting arms.

"I am Lissandra, Queen of all the Freljord." The words were whispered lovingly against his ear in a voice colder than the ice surrounding them as the icy darkness took him.


	11. Embrace the Cold Within

A/n: Wow, I feel so crappy leaving you lot out in the snow like this. Well, hopefully I pick up again since I started playing Jayce again. So sorry to make you guys wait.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The world ached yet also felt oddly numb as a groan escaped Jayce. His insides felt heavy and cold as he forced himself through the dark of unconsciousness. He whimpered softly as he tried to move but found it to be very uncomfortable. The feel of a cool, hard surface under him only making his discomfort worse. He tried to open his eyes but they just felt heavy with sleep.

Panic started to fill him. He could not remember what had happened. He remembered falling and then being found by the Ice Witch. It was kind of hazy after that and that scared him. A million things could go wrong around an ice witch, especially when he was letting his guard down so easily. He knew he had done something foolish but his mind refused to remember what it was.

He fought the panic filling him and tried to relax. He ignored whatever stupid thing he had done for the time being to try and gain control of his body again. He forced his eyes open despite his heavy eyelids. He felt stunned as the world slowly came into focus around him. He found himself laying atop an extremely hard canopy bed that was covered by a thick plush comforter. The bedroom around him was made of ice and massive, easily twice as large as his entire lab. There were no windows and all the furniture was made of ice. He blinked rabidly at the sheer amount of frosted over mirrors in the room. His provided that it was very strange to have so many mirrors considering Lissandra was blind.

He froze suddenly as his brain provided him with the Ice Witch's name. He swallowed thickly as it also told him that Lissandra was the name of one of the sisters fighting to control the Freljord; Ashe and Sejuani had no idea who they were even butting heads with in their need for dominance. His stomach twisted slightly at the thought of the blood that would be shed when Lissandra finally showed her true colors.

He quickly shook the thought from his mind, that was not his war to fight. He swallowed thickly and squirmed slightly under the covers of the bed. His limbs felt heavy and sluggish as his insides felt like they were weighing him down. He struggled to stiffly sit up, his blood feeling thick and slow in his veins. He let out a soft huff as he finally was situated against the massive ornate headboard. He was a tad worried that the ice feature did little to shock his body with its cold. His eyes slipped closed once more as he laid his head back against the headboard.

"You have awoken. I am pleased." The sudden voice made his eyes snap open and he turned his head to look at Lissandra as she slowly entered the room. Jayce's sluggish pulse began to pick up and he could not fight the smile creeping onto his lips. Sensing his expression, she smiled back to him. Her sightless red eyes blinked slowly and Jayce barely realized her helmet was missing. He shifted slightly as he admired how her long hair flowed over her shoulders.

Lissandra hummed softly and walked up to the bed. Gently sitting on the edge beside him. He shifted slightly, still feeling awkward and out of place around the majestic queen. He swallowed thickly and stiffened softly at the sudden feel of her claws in his hair. Cold creeped into his cheeks as he flushed when he leaned his head into her touch. Lissandra chuckled softly at his behavior, never having a man willingly lean into her touch without an enchantment on him. She could feel his gaze on her and wanted to squirm under the loving gesture but fought the urge. She instead reached into her pocket and pulled out a crystal of black ice on a thin chain.

"For you." Her voice was soft as she offered the pendant to her new love. She felt his shaky hand brush against hers as he gently took the item. The hand she had in his hair trailed down to stroke the nape of his neck as he looked over the crystal.

"For me? What is it?" Jayce asked in almost a whisper as he stared into the mesmerizing depths of the crystal. He felt her tenderly grasp her free hand over his as she moved to sit side-saddle on his lap. He flushed brighter and avoided looking at her or really feeling her as she lovingly leaned against his chest, nose pressed under his jaw. She kissed his throat as he nervously swallowed. He turned his gaze back to the crystal and for the first time looked at his hand, eyes widening at the sight of the pale tint to his skin; jagged streaks like light blue lightning running up from the palm of his hand to under the sleeve of his shirt. Panic and confusion struck him as he gaped but was too dumbstruck to speak.

"This crystal is the other half of your present. Only I can activate it." She gently reached up and stroked her claws over his hand then down to the crystal, "With just a touch of ice, it makes all the discomfort of the potion disappear." She pulled her skin away from his before activating the crystal, Jayce watched as the icy blue streaks under his skin slowly were absorbed into the crystal. Jayce felt the cold leave his organs, except the icy cold he felt around his heart, as the heaviness in his limbs eased. He shivered as the true cold of the ice bedroom settled in now that the magic in his blood was gone. He gasped, hot water vapor forming in the air around his mouth as he instinctively hunched in on himself to keep warm.

Lissandra shushed him gently, stroking his hair again as she touched the crystal again. The streaks of icy magic shot back under his skin and through his bloodstream to the rest of his body. He whined softly as the heaviness returned to his limbs but was the glad that the cold in his body no longer bothered him. Lissandra smiled lovingly at him and leaned up to kiss him. Jayce was surprised by the intensity of the kiss and enjoyed how he could fully take what she had to offer now that her skin no longer burned his with frostbite. His eyes slipped closed and he mewled happily, never having a kiss feel this perfect before.

His arms hesitantly wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. He sucked her bottom lip gently and a soft sound rumbled in his throat as her fingers tangled in his hair. He slowly stroked his fingers over her long hair and was surprised to find it incredibly soft despite its icy appearance. He whimpered softly when he broke the kiss to breathe and lovingly nuzzled her cheek. He heard her chuckle softly, so different from the cackle she used in battle. The sound made him smile as his pulse quickened.

Lissandra gave him another, softer kiss to the lips before slowly climbing off his lap. She kissed his hair and took the pendant from his hand. She stood up at the side of the bed then smiled and gently placed the necklace around his neck. She soothed him gently as he hissed in pain at the feel of the chain marking his skin through his shirt. She moved her hand to his cheek and gently stroked it lovingly.

"Come along, Love. We must get you acquainted with how your body'll feel here in the Freljord." She smiled down at him and offered him her hand. He hesitantly took it and she helped him up, easily catching his arm as his legs almost gave out as he stood. She pulled him close and kissed his cheek, slowly feeling herself grow addicted to the feel of intimate contact with a man that was all too happy to oblige as he hummed happily to her in response.

**_~*~I~*~_**

A groan escaped Ezreal and he collapsed to a kneeling in the snow next to the Quinn. Both adventurers gasped for air softly as they leaned back against the icy wall of one of the city's outer buildings. He quivered in the cold and looked over at her as she got them some water. The the trip to the city had been long and hard in the blizzard but they had gotten through.

"So, where to know." He asked softly and pulled his heavy coat closer.

"To the castle, that's where it gets real weird." She panted softly before sending Valor off to be their eyes.


End file.
